


Us

by Champagne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Champagne/pseuds/Champagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi hates mushrooms but loves Daichi, who loves mushrooms.</p>
<p>Basically, Koushi pouts and Daichi laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> SO  
> UH  
> This is my ~FIRST~ fanfiction ever and I am so nervous like hoo boy
> 
> Daisuga is my otp and I have this headcanon that Suga absolutely HATES mushrooms but it's one of Daichi's favorite foods, so stuff like this happens.
> 
> I just really wanted to write it, basically, so here it is! *jazz hands*

"I think you're mistaken."

"Koushi."

Daichi groaned into the sky when all he received was a flippant hand wave and the sight of Koushi's back.

"Please be reasonable," he pleaded, but there was no response. Koushi continued walking, back rigid, shoulders up to his ears, and sped up once Daichi started to follow.

He shrugged off Daichi's hand when it was placed on his shoulder. "I am being reasonable."

"No, you're _really_ not."

Koushi pouted, and despite the frustration Daichi felt he still found it adorable. He was too far gone to be truly annoyed by any of Koushi's unreasonableness and borderline cruel dismissals concerning this.

Daichi huffed when Koushi intensified his pout, as if reading Daichi's mind. He stopped walking, turning his torso to face Daichi, and gripped his shoulder with a surprising intensity.

" _Mushrooms_ , Daichi," he said.

Daichi stared at him.

Koushi continued pouting, now looking less Cute and more Hilarious with the addition of the puppy dog eyes.

Daichi opened his mouth to say "Really?", but all that came out was a laugh.

Koushi narrowed his eyes and frowned, the ghost of a pout returning him into Cute territory, bordering on Frightening with the lack of amusement in his eyes. "It's not funny, Daichi," he mumbled, but all Daichi could do was continue laughing.

"I mean." Daichi sucked in a breath and cleared his throat to try stopping the laughter. It was only partially successful, and a chuckle escaped as he continued. "I know you don't like mushrooms, but _I'm_ the one that ate them."

Koushi mumbled again, something that sounded like "Still gross" but Daichi couldn't be sure. He wanted to pull Koushi closer by the waist and kiss him, but the unreasonableness that got them into this situation would also get Daichi punched if he even tried.

It was one of the many things he loved about Koushi, how absolutely, unwaveringly sure he was of what he liked and didn't like. Though sometimes it did cause more trouble than romantic heart flutters.

"You're dad eats them too," Daichi said, and laughed again when Koushi groaned to the sky as Daichi had done.

"Don't remind me, it's so gross."

"I really don't see--" but he did, of course, he just liked to see how worked up Koushi got when talking about something he didn't like. It was a different brand of excitement than the usual grinning-and-beaming.

"It's a _fungus_ , Daichi!" Koushi yelled, just as Daichi expected, and they started walking again. Daichi laughed when Koushi jammed an elbow into his side. "It grows on dead things!"

There was a ghost of a smile on Koushi's face, so Daichi pressed onward.

"But Koushi--"

"No!" The ghost evolved into a smirk, and Daichi stumbled backwards with a squawk when Koushi put his hand on Daichi's face and shoved. "Gross!"

Daichi laughed, and he heard Koushi snicker.

"You didn't even notice!--" Daichi raised his voice to be heard over Koushi's mantra of "so gross, too gross, ugh" while he rubbed circles into his own temples. "--until we were almost done eating!"

"I trusted you, Daichi!" But Koushi laughed into his hand and shook his head. His earlier foul mood was gone, and Daichi thought to himself: _Mission Accomplished_. "I thought what we had was special!"

Daichi tried to get closer, but Koushi shoved him away by the shoulder. "Koushi."

He shook his head.

"Koushi, my love."

There was a snort, and another shake of his head.

"Koushi, my love." Daichi reached over and gently took Koushi's hand in his, smiling at the way their fingers intertwined even though Koushi was insisting he was still upset. "My darling. My one and only."

Koushi barked out a laugh, and Daichi let himself laugh as well.

"You're not getting off so easy!" Koushi bumped his shoulder into Daichi's, but didn't step away after. "I'm still mad at you!"

"And you're allowed," Daichi said, and chuckled when Koushi directed a full pout at him. Daichi held up his other hand in surrender. "I mean it! I'll brush my teeth when we get home, and then the 24-hour rule like when we first started dating."

"You're so lame, Daichi!" But Koushi was smiling again. "A whole day without kisses? I'll wither away!"

"You'll survive."

They reached a crosswalk, and paused at the edge of the sidewalk. Koushi leaned his head against Daichi's shoulder, and let out a sigh too gentle to make Daichi start worrying. It felt like they belonged there, standing like that, in the setting sun and comfortable crisp autumn weather. Daichi let out a sigh that mirrored Koushi's.

"I love you," he said, and Koushi glanced up at him.

"I love you too." He nuzzled his nose into Daichi's shoulder, and stepped away once they were clear to walk. "Still mad, though." 

Daichi rolled his eyes, but all he felt was fondness. "We _are_ dating, though," he said.

Koushi waited the second it took for Daichi to catch up to him, a single step ahead. There was a twinkle in his eye and a curl to his lips that Daichi recognized all too well. "I think you're mistaken."

It was Daichi's turn to pout, and Koushi grinned at him. "Koushi."

"I'm pretty sure we're more than just _dating_ , Daichi. I hope you didn't forget."

Of course not. He never could. It was the best and worst day of his life. And he didn't think he'd said any of that out loud until Koushi slapped him on the back, breaking the link of their hands for a minute before restoring it. "Good! Now come on, my sisters are visiting home and I was promised cake!"

Daichi's insides went gooey at the sight of Koushi's genuine, open smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how it is!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~/considers posting accompanying fic of daichi's proposal~~ I did! its [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6166942)


End file.
